


One More Time

by Agent Rose Of SHIELD (Ebonhawk_7)



Series: RWBY Works [3]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Atlas Academy, Coherent Plots? No, F/F, F/M, Gen, Groundhog Day, M/M, Multi, Oscar Pine Needs a Hug, Other, Ozpin Redemption, Semblance (RWBY), Surprise Inception, This is actually planned I swear, V7 Fixit Fic, We don't do that here.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:42:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22802737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ebonhawk_7/pseuds/Agent%20Rose%20Of%20SHIELD
Summary: Oscar's Semblance comes out when he needs it. So do some other things.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi, Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Series: RWBY Works [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1564954
Comments: 9
Kudos: 52





	1. Day 1, Take 2

**Author's Note:**

> Formatting:  
> Actions  
> "Dialogue"  
> Thoughts

_I'm falling. It feels as though I've been falling for years, even decades._

_A voice fades into my head. Ozma. Ozpin. All of them, all of me, speaking with one voice. "Let's try this again." Then it stops. Everything freezes, and in that moment, I am Ozpin, I am Ozma. They are all existent in space. I give them a glance, and they smile sadly. Then they're gone, and the world fades to black._

"SAL-U-TATIONS, FRIEND! Good Morning!"

"Urgh... Penny.. What... What happened? Where am I?"

"Well, Oscar, you are currently at Atlas Academy in your newly assigned Dorm Room, and I'm here to take you to the training facility!"

"Thanks, Penny."

_What is going on... I've been here before. This happened already. Did I... Did I die? No, I'm still here. Pinch myself... Yep, still alive. How am I back here? Last thing I remember was falling... Out of Atlas, and into that void, and then…_

"Ozpin!"

"Friend Oscar, are you ok?"

"Yes Penny, I'm fine."

_Alright. Ozpin did something, now I'm here. Where is... Not where. When is here? I remember this. It was after... Right! This is just after everyone got their Hunter's Licenses. I remember all of this. Question is, why am I here? Ozin said something about.. Trying Again? What did he.. Oh. That's what happened. Ozpin, if you're in here, do something. Alright, nothing. No Ozpin, no Ozma, and you're stuck in the past. Think, Oscar. What do I do? How do we fix this?_

"Penny? I need you to do something for me."

"Yes, Friend Oscar?"

"Where's the library?"

"Oscar, I'm afraid I need to remind you that it is time for your daily training session. General Ironwood needs all of us combat ready."

"That's what I'm afraid of, Penny. And besides, I can learn new things from the library, right? So technically, it could still be a kind of training."

"I suppose… Follow me, please."

I stand to walk, but before we leave, I grab ~~my~~ Ozpin's Cane. Might as well be ready for anything.

We've arrived at the library. The room is massive, books lining immense shelves in every direction imaginable.

"Thanks, Penny. I can handle myself from here."

"You are welcome, Friend Oscar!"

Penny launches off to who-knows-where, and I am left alone in the library, or at least as close as one can come to being alone around here. I step forward, and am quickly greeted by an different model of Penny, this one obviously far less advanced than the one I know.

"Good Morning. Please input Atlas Credentials."

"Atlas Credentials?"

"Please input Atlas Credentials."

"I'm not getting past without them, am I?"

"Please Input Atlas Credentials."

"Uh… Oscar Pine?"

"Credentials accepted. Welcome to the Atlas Academy Library, Cadet Pine. What will you be researching today?"

"Hmm… What books do you have on unlocking your semblance?"

"This wing of the library contains approximately three thousand books, studies, and pamphlets on unlocking your semblance. I can bring you all of them if you choose a study hall."

"A study hall?"

"Yes. Here at Atlas Academy, we have numerous training facilities, including private study halls in the Hunter's wing of the library."

"Can you take me to one of them?"

"Command Accepted. I will now take you to an empty study hall, Hunter Class. Please follow me, Cadet Pine."

"Thank you, miss… What's your name?"

"I don't have a name, Cadet Pine. I am just the librarian."

"Hmm… Well, I'd still like to call you something. Can I give you a name?"

"That is a function for individual cadets, yes."

"Can I call you Nickel?"

"If that is the name you wish to use, I will answer to it."

"Thank you, Nickel. Please take me to a study hall."

"Please follow me, Cadet Pine."

Nickel strides away quickly, and I follow, almost running to keep up with her longer legs.

_Well, she seems nice enough, though I'm still not sure I trust anything at a school run by Ironwood. Focus, Oscar. We need to figure out how to unlock my semblance._

"We have arrived at our destination, Cadet Pine."

"Thank you, Nickel. Please bring me the books on Unlocking your Semblance."

"Right away, Cadet Pine."

The door to the hall slides open, and the room it reveals is absolutely massive.

"Right… Atlas."

I step inside, still processing how a room this cavernous is one of multiple. Each step echoes through the room, and I can barely see the other side.

"Cadet Pine! I have retrieved your books!"

"Thank you Nicke-"

_She just walked in… Carrying multiple bookshelves. What the hell…_

"Cadet Pine? Are you ok?"

"Uh… Yes, Nickel. I'm fine. Can you just set the books down over there?"

"Yes, Cadet Pine."

Nickel walks across the room, somehow still standing while carrying what must be several (literal) tons of books, and then gracefully sets them down, standing there like she didn't just carry several bookshelves.

"That will be all, Nickel. Thank you for your help."

"Understood. Call for me when you are finished studying."

Nickel walks off, apparently to go help some other student.

_Well, Oscar, looks like it's time to get to work…_

(Several Hours Later, after a training montage)

"Ow, My… Everything…"

"Cadet Pine, the library closes at precisely 2200 hours. It is currently 2150. Do you want me to return the books you have borrowed today, or will you be coming back tomorrow."

"I'll… I'll come back tomorrow. Thank you, Nickel."

"I am simply following my programming, Cadet Pine."

"Can you please take me back to the exit?"

"Command Accepted. Please Follow me."

As we walk through the library, I whistle a little tune to the beat of our steps.

"What are you doing, Cadet Pine?"

"Uh… Whistling?"

"Whistling. Interesting. How do you do it?"

"Um.. You just kinda.. uh… Y'know, I really don't know how to explain it. Sorry, Nickel."

We keep walking, and soon reach the exit of the Hunter's Wing.

"Thanks for all your help, Nickel. I'll see you tomorrow."

"You are welcome, Cadet Pine."

At this, a clock sounds, a metallic clang ringing through the empty halls, and Nickel seems to freeze in place as the library door slides shut.

_Man, Atlas really takes closing times seriously._

"Good night, Nickel."

I set off towards the dorm, hoping to get a little sleep before I have to go train again.

_How in Remnant was reading books so bloody… tiring.._

I did not make it to the dorms.


	2. "Exposition, but in canon"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oscar wakes up.

"Ugh… what time is it? Wait, where am I? Penny?"

I sit up and look around, my eyes still bleary and unfocused. Even in this limited state, however, I can tell that I'm definitely not in my dorm. All I can see in any direction is a long hallway, mostly dark, but with blue light shining through stained glass windows.

_ I've been here before… But when?  _

"Easy, Oscar. You are safe here."

"Of course it's you. Who else would it be?"

"I told you to try again. You are, but you can't do it alone."

"I've been doing just fine without you, thanks."

"Oscar, I… I know I'm not exactly the best person, and I know you hate my guts. I kept important knowledge from you. I only did this, however, because I believed it was the right thing to do. I know you understand that."

"You thought it was the right thing to do? Is that true, or just another lie?"

"Oscar… I'm sorry."

"Yeah, I'd sure hope so! You almost got us killed, and then you just left when we learned the truth!"

"Perhaps. But what would have happened if I did tell you the truth? Would you have still come to Atlas? Would the others?"

"..."

"As I said. It was the right thing to do."

"You're insufferable."

"So I've been told."

"You don't think anyone else can be trusted."

"Also true."

"You always talk about the big picture, but you can't be bothered with the details."

"Someone has to."

"Stop agreeing with me! I'm trying to be mad, darn it!"

"Why would I disagree? Almost everything you've said was objectively true. But my point still stands. Regardless of the details, the big picture is where we need to focus. Not telling you everything was the correct choice, and it has paid off."

"Paid off? PAID OFF? The last thing I remember before all of this was Ironwood shooting me, and you're talking about how it paid off?"

"Think about it, Oscar. What did I say when we were falling?"

"You… You said 'Let's try this again.' You wanted this to happen.

"Correct. Why?"

"You wanted me to see what could happen. You wanted me to find my semblance."

"Correct again."

"Why now?"

"Because now you have access to resources, teachers, friends… You can learn more about it, learn to control it. Also, this is not the first time we've done this."

"Not the first time?"

"We have done this specific cycle about 30 times already. You know this. When you were reading the books, did it feel like you already knew the information?"

"How did you know that?"

"Oscar, we share a body. I know everything you know, and given time you will know everything I know."

"Right… Why are you telling me this?"

"I tell you every time. Every time, the outcome is the same. Something goes horribly wrong, and I am forced to intervene and restart the loop."

"Why are you doing this?"

"If you die, I die as well, leaving Qrow, RWBY, and JNR without access to my knowledge. This is one of the worst outcomes."

"How do you know?"

"Because I've seen it. All of it."

"All of what?"

"Every timeline we have tried so far. I've followed the threads, and every one of them I've seen has led to the destruction of every living thing on this planet."

"Y'know what, I think I would rather not know that."

"As I said: I kept things from you because it was the right choice."

"Wait, back up, I just thought of something. If you can loop time like this, why didn't you just go back to before the fall of Beacon?"

"I can't loop time. I can look through it, see possible futures, but I can't see the effects individual choices will have."

"Then how are you doing this?" 

"Easy. I'm not."

"Then what's…"

"Cue moment of realization."

"This is my semblance, isn't it."

"And now you're three for three. Good job. Usually takes much longer than this." 

"Really?"

"No. It's the same amount of time. Every time. Very predictable."

"Bet you didn't predict this!"

_ Predictable, am I? _

I take a step forward, grabbing Ozpin's Cane out of his hand and jumping back.

"Very, considering you've done that 30 times in a row."

"..."

"As I said, predictable."

"Fine. So why now?"

"Well, that's easy. Right now, we are on the tipping point. The entire world hinges on the choices we make in the next week."

"I guess that makes sense. But why are we doing this, specifically? And where are we?"

"We? We're not doing anything. I'm not even here. You're asleep, and using an image of me to explain to yourself what's going on. By the way, Ruby is going to trip over you and wake you up in 3… 2… 1.. and-"

As Ozpin speaks, the hallway collapses, and I jolt awake right as someone trips over me.


	3. Ozpin is bad at Communicating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heeeeres RUBY!

"Oscar! There you are! We've been trying to find you all morning!"

"Ruby? Where am I? What time is it?"

"Uh, we're in some hallway, I think? And last I checked it was about 8 AM. Why exactly were you passed out against a wall 15 feet from the library?"

"Um… Did I really only make it 15 feet?"

"Less, actually. Looks like someone moved you, judging from the faceprint on the tiling."

"Hm. Hey, Ruby?"

"Yeah?"

"Ever get a feeling that you've done something before?"

"Not usually, but it does seem like things are getting repetitive."

"Alright. Thanks, Ruby."

"Um.. You're welcome? I didn't do anything."

"Oh. Yeah. Uh… Never talk about this ever again?"

"Yep. Sounds like a plan to me."

"Speaking of plans, we should tell Ironwood about Salem."

"Oscar, we already talked about this. We don't know if he's trustworthy yet."

"Ruby, that makes us just like Ozpin. Worse, really."

"I… I know. I just… I don't think we should tell him yet, okay?"

"Hm… Alright. I still don't feel right about.. All this. It feels like we're just making the same mistakes over and over. Wait a second, the same mistakes!"

"You just said that. You're kinda freaking me out here, Oscar."

"Oh, sorry. I've been working on unlocking my semblance. I just realized what the problem was."

"What is it?"

"Thinking I haven't unlocked it yet."

"Wait, Oscar, you've unlocked your semblance?"

"Yeah… I think it may have happened a while ago."

"Well what is it?"

"I'm… Not really sure. I've just been noticing things, and I keep getting this weird feeling that I've done this already."

"Yeah, I heard you the first time."

"What?"

"You already asked about that feeling. I said things seemed like they were getting a little repetitive. Are you ok, Oscar?"

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine. I'm going to the library."

"Alright, but I'm coming with you."

"What? Why?"

"Somebody needs to make sure you get some rest."

"Fair. Hey, have you met Nickel yet?"

"Who?"

"Oh, right. She's the librarian. Come on, you'll love her!"

The gate to the library is open again, and as we walk in, Nickel once again seems to pop up out of nowhere as we pass the threshold.

"Please give your Atlas Credentials."

"Oscar Pine."

"Ruby Rose."

"Credentials accepted. Welcome, Cadet Pine. Welcome, Huntress Rose. It is good to meet you. I am the librarian. Would you like to use the name Oscar has given me?"

"Ruby, meet Nickel."

"She looks just like Penny, but… Older. Also, a totally different color scheme, but that's assumed."

"I am an early prototype of the Polendina Robotics model you know as Penny Polendina. Cadet Pine, would you like to go to your study hall?"

"Yes, please. Ruby, you're gonna love this. The study halls here are massive, and they even have training arenas!"

"Nice."

(Several Minutes of walking later)

"Alright, I admit, this is pretty cool. These are private study halls? How many are there?"

"The Atlas Academy Campus Library Hunter's Wing contains 36 of these rooms. They are typically assigned to multiple teams who share the space."

"How many books are in this library?"

"This wing contains every book written on hunting and hunting-related concepts written since the founding of Atlas, and the collection numbers approximately two million five hundred thousand. The other wings of the Atlas Academy Library contain similar collections, but focused on other programs, such as Law or Science. The selections for those two wings in particular are updated by the hour, and both have over two billion entries in their organizational catalogue."

"Nobody tell Blake about this place."

"If you are referring to your teammate, Huntress Belladonna, she is already quite aware of this libraries existence, and is in fact a frequent visitor. In fact, I believe she is currently somewhere in this hall."

"In this hall?"

"Yes, Cadet Pine. As I stated before, these halls are shared between members of multiple teams. This hall has been allotted for use by Teams RWBY and ORNJ, as well as by Hunter Branwen."

Before I can fully process this information, Ruby is already off, running the room looking for Blake, though appearing to have no luck finding her.

"Hey, Blake! You in here?"

"Y'know, Ruby, I think if she is she's avoiding us."

"Hm. I guess that makes sense."

"Would you like me to locate Huntress Belladonna for you?"

"No, Nickel, that won't be necessary. Thank you, though."

"You are most welcome, Cadet Pine."

"Please just call me Oscar, Nickel."

"Understood. Cadet Pine will now be referred to as 'Oscar'."

"Thanks, Nickel."

"Would you like to request any new reading material today, Oscar?"

"No, Nickel. I'm afraid I've only finished two books so far."

"Only approximately two-thousand nine hundred and ninety eight to go, Oscar. I'm sure you can do it."

"Thanks, Nickel."

"You are welcome, Oscar."

"Hey! Oscar! Come look at this!"

"Just a second, Ruby!"

"No, I really think you should come look at this. Like, now. It's important."

"What is it, Ruby?"

"This book… I think it might be a history of Ozpin's past. It even lists their semblances. Ozma 1 could create small loops of time, but they still aged him so he could age 2 months in half an hour. Ozma 2 could… See the future? I don't know, it's not really clear. There's a couple others, but there isn't much known about them. Next on the list is Ozpin. It says he's able to 'View Timelines'. So I guess he can see the future as well. Wait a second… Oscar, you're in this book."

"What?"

"Yeah! Under Ozpin, the next entry is 'Oscar Pine'. Doesn't have many details, but it says you can loop one week of time."

"Who wrote the book? Are there any other entries?"

"I don't know, there's no title or author. It's just signed 'O.P.P.'. The next page is… changing? I look at it, and it makes sense and I know what it says, but then I blink and it's something else entirely."

"'O.P.P.'. Strange initials, it's almost the same as… Mine.. Nickel?"

"Yes, Oscar?"

"Do you know when this book was added to the collection?"

"Searching database. That book is not recognized. It is not part of the Atlas Academy Library."

"What?"

"This book isn't part of the library?"

"Ruby, what if… What if we're in a time loop right now?"

"What? Why would you think that?"

"Think about it. What's the last thing you remember before waking up yesterday morning?"

"I… Don't know. I remember fighting… someone. I don't know who."

"Think, Ruby. Who were you fighting?"

"Wait, I remember! It was Harriet! She knocked herself out on the ice wall, and then… I don't know. All I remember is Weiss smiling at me before everything… froze."

"Exactly! That book… I think it might be Ozpin trying to communicate. Remember how it says he can view timelines, and how Ozma could loop short periods of time for only himself? What if… What if they're using their semblances to try to help us?"

"Hey Oscar?"

"Yes?"

"I just found another consistent phrase, right under 'O.P.P.'."

"What is it?"

"It says '4 for 4, kid. Keep it up.'. That mean anything to you?"

"Yes, actually. Before you woke me up, I had… a dream? I think? I was standing in this weird, infinite hallway, and Ozpin was there, except it was me, not Ozpin, but at the same time it was Ozpin. He explained to me what I just told you, and he asked three questions. 1 for 1, 2 for 2, and 3 for 3. Ozpin is communicating again."


	4. The Dream needs to Collapse.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hahahahahaha! What, did you think this fic was just groundhog day? No, that's too easy.

"Wait, Ozpin's back? Why doesn't he just speak through you, like he normally does?"

"I don't know, but it doesn't feel like he's back. Maybe it has something to do with my semblance. In my dream, he said that I was looping time, trying to figure out the best possible version of events."

"How long have we been looping?"

"He said this was the 30th cycle. I don't remember any of the others, though."

"Hm. Well, if we keep looping, we need to find some way to keep track of what we do."

"Wait… The Book! I think it might stay between loops! Maybe, if we write down what we do and what happens, we'll be able to avoid making… The Same Mistakes. And there's that feeling again, like I've done this before."

"Done what?"

"Had this whole conversation with you. Actually, wait… Something feels… missing."

"What?"

"We've done this before, but last time there was someone else with us."

"Who?"

"I think it was… Blake?"

"Blake? Didn't Nickel say she was in here somewhere?"

"Yes, but I think I might know where she is. Ruby?"

"Yes?"

"Did you check the chandelier?"

"On it."

"Thanks."

Ruby settles back into a running stance before taking off like a bullet, a trail of rose petals falling behind her as she runs up the wall and onto the chandelier.

"Empty!"

"What? Wait, no I remember. She isn't there anymore, because she's right… behind…"

"Hey, Oscar."

"Oh for- Was that really needed, Blake?"

"Yes."

"Have you been listening this whole time?"

"Yep."

"Do I need to explain everything again?"

"Nope."

"Good."

"By the way, have you noticed that most of these books are just full of unintelligible scribbles?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean none of these books have any real writing in them other than the ones you read and that special one."

"Huh. That's weird. Come to think of it, I don't actually remember what was in those books I read yesterday."

"That's because you didn't read them, Oscar."

"What?"

"This isn't real."

"Blake?"

"Where's Ruby, Oscar?"

"Um.. On the chandelier, still?"

"No. She isn't. She vanished the moment you couldn't see her."

"That's insane, Blake."

"Also, Nickel can't carry bookshelves, and the Atlas Academy Library does not have every book written since Ozma."

"What?"

"Think about it, Oscar. That book, with the semblances? The one that seems to stay consistent, and is signed 'O.P.P.'? That's not a real book. That's your mind. More specifically, Ozpin's mind."

"What."

"You're dreaming, Oscar. This isn't the real Atlas. This is just your brains perception of it. All those little details, that don't make sense when you think about them? That's you."

"How?"

"Because I'm a manifestation of your subconscious. Right now, you're falling through the air after Ironwood shot you. You've been trying to replay this loop of time over and over, trying to fix everything. In your mind, it's been 30 cycles of this week. Real time? 30 seconds. Your semblance isn't looping time, it's jumping back in it. With that semblance, mixed with Ozma, and Ozpin, the four of you are working together to try to fix it."

"How many times have we had this conversation?"

"Once a cycle. You need to wake up, Oscar. Go back. Fix it. Save the past."

"Change the Future. How the hell do I do that?"

"I don't know. Do what you do best. Figure it out. Good luck, Oscar."

At this, Blake pulls out gambol shroud, and drops one bullet right between my eyes. Everything freezes.

"SAL-U-TATIONS, Friend! It's time for training!"


	5. Update

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, this isn't a new chapter just yet, sorry. HOWEVER, I am planning on trying to work out a half-decent upload schedule, so expect an update soon. You're welcome.

Heh, won't be using this just yet. We'll get there.


End file.
